Moonless Night
by bordomnesss
Summary: Olivia Clemons life is turned upside-down at the death of her father, and since then she's been having strange dreams and waking up with bruises and cuts. Little deos she know this is only the start.


Chapter one:

Nightmare

I wish life were like a fairy tale, where you could wake up in an old magical tower, and see love at first sight as soon as you look out your windowsill. Or more realistically, realize that Mr Right, the one you had been searching your entire life for, was all along right in front of you. At least then you will have a reason to wake up every morning, just knowing that if you get through it all, there will be light at the end of the tunnel, that you will get your happy ending, but we all have to face the harsh reality, which is not this delusional dream. In life there's no happy ending there's no prince charming coming to awaken you from your sleeping fate, there's just a long life filled with ups and downs, and at the moment my life has seems to be facing a lot of the downs.

I stared blankly into the sky, my neck arched upwards as the wind blew into my face. The sun hung high in the west horizon, blindingly bright in the warm summer's day. I could barely make out the sound of waves crashing in the near distance, barely audible over the loud laughs of those enjoying an afternoon swim.

Envy filled me with that sound, a strong hate that coursed through my body like fire, removing all evidence of the calming procedure I just put myself through. Those people didn't know how lucky they were. I would give anything to forget the events of the past week and just live like them, without a care in the world, no worries to keep me tied down, never having to live with this gut-wrenching sorrow. But no, I'm not that lucky, yet apparently they are, and there they are taking it all for granted.

Okay maybe I'm being a bit harsh and overdramatic, considering that a week ago I was one of them, laughing and hanging out at the beach, but after the events of the last week, I think I deserved overdramatic.

A flock of birds flew over east, singing in harmony, adding a soothing melody to the sickly-sweet surroundings. The scenery did not match my mood. Everything felt too bright, too alive. It made me feel dead in comparison. Heck, I may as well be dead for all it mattered. I don't see the point in living if there's always going to be this hollow spot inside of me. A warm tear crawled its way down my cheek. I was having another one of those bad days, when you feel like that the whole world is resting on your shoulders. I breathed a loud sigh of frustration, running my hands through my hair. I lent my head back against the unkempt grass, as the darkness consumed me.

Blurring motions flashed across my vision, as the multiple bodies knocked me around. Everything was dark, the only light coming from a couple of strobe lights sitting a few inches from the roof. The beat of the music thrummed through my body, shaking me to the core. I covered my ears with my hands, trying to block out the sounds, but the infuriating beat still pulsed in my head. I tried to worm my way through the crowd, attempting to find an escape, but whenever one person would move, another seemed to take his place. They were everywhere. I groaned, quickly becoming agitated. I shoved some people out of my way in attempt to break free which only earned me multiple death glares and a dead end in the maze.

A headache was forming in the back of my skull, as the music and the heat radiating off the hundreds of sweaty bodies cramped in a confined space became too much. I pushed another man out of my way, expecting to find another in front of him, but instead there was what was almost a clear path. Excitedly I ran towards my freedom, but I was not expecting the drop that awaited me. I stumbled as my foot slipped down a step, causing me to fall onto a woman walking past, who gave me the evilest glare as she shrugged me off and walked away. But I was too confused to apologize. My mind was still wrap around the initial question in my head. How the hell had I gotten here? I reached towards a stool and using it as support, managed to pull myself to my feet.

I looked down at my shoes when I realized I was standing lopsided. _Great! _I thought to myself,_ I broke my heel! Wait why I am even I wearing heels_?

I sighed loudly as I turned to the bar, using it as support as I kicked my shoes off.

"You okay?" I looked up startled to see a rugged looking man with brown, short scruffy hair who looked to be in his early twenties staring down at me, amusement clear on his face.

I laughed, though I did not find anything funny "I broke my shoe" I waved the broken heel as evidence.

He chuckled taking the shoe from me and examining it himself "So I see."

I smiled turning my head slightly trying to put an end to the awkward conversation.

"But what else's wrong?" He asked

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well most people come to nightclubs for fun, but you don't seem to be enjoying yourself, you kinda look confused."

"I ah, don't really remember how I got here." I replied looking around wearily, nope I've defiantly never been here before.

He laughed once again. Clearly he found this conversation much more amusing than I did "How much have you had to drink,"

Frustration and anger tinged in the back of my head to this man. Who did he think he was? "I'm not drunk!"

He just laughed giving me a look that I'm pretty said he thought I was delusional "How old are you anyway?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked giving him a questioning look.

"Just you don't look old enough to be in here."

I looked down nervously "I'm seventeen."

"I knew you were too young to be here," He looked down at me a smiled, "but don't worry your secrets safe with me."

"Thanks." I said, not knowing a better reply.

"How are you dealing with things?"

"What do you mean?" god this guy changed topics fast, he was almost impossible to keep up with.

"I mean, between your mum, and this entire funeral planning, I figured you might need someone to talk to."

"How do you know about that?" I stared at him suspiciously.

"I was outside when the police came, plus you know the street likes to talk." He gave me a look that showed sympathy, but also showed that he thought it was pretty strange of me to not already know the answer, which made no sense considering we had never met before this conversation.

I stared at him confused, who is this guy? Did he live on my street? Had he witnessed the accident? And more importantly, did he know who my dad was?

He was watching me like he was waiting for me to respond, when he realized I wasn't going to, he continued, "So I was just wondering how you're dealing with it all?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business." I snapped, maybe I was being a little harsh, considering he was being nothing but friendly towards me, but I was tired and dizzy and confused and well, who the hell was this guy to be asking me about my dad, I don't even know him.

He just nodded biting his lip "Fair enough." He shot me a sympathetic smile before turning on his heel and walking away.

"Wait…" I called as I watched his retreating form. I needed to ask him where I was, or how to get to Secret Harbour from here. I groaned as his figure disappeared with the crowd.

Running a hand through my hair, I turned around searching for an exit sign, or at least a familiar face, but no one seemed to notice me.

It was pretty clear after that man's comment, that I was indeed in a nightclub, how I got here was a completely different question, one that I still had no idea what the answer was.

The girl that I fell on walk passed me and went out of her way to glare at me. I looked down feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. When I looked back up she was gone, but another figure caught my attention.

He was staring right at me, making no attempt to hide his gaze. Even at this distance I could help but notice how attractive he was, but in an eerie kind of way. His hair was dark black in this light and looked kind of messy, like he had just woken up, but it suited him. He wore simple clothes, just a black top with matching jeans, which seemed to stand out here, compared to the fancy button up shirts most guys were wearing. The shirt fit him so well, tight enough to see the outline of muscles that were hidden behind it, but not too tight that he looked like one of the backstreet boys. But none of this was anything compared to his eyes, they stood out even in this distance. They were so blue it was almost unbelievable, the seemed to stare into your soul, daring you to come talk to him. They were ringed with thick eyelashes any woman would kill for, which had amazing contrast to his very pale skin, which on most men would be a turn off, but on him it added to his scary, but extremely alluring look, one that your brain lectured you to stay away, but you eyes and everything else screamed at you to go.

A shiver ran down my spine, this guy definitely gave off the bad boy vibe, but I found myself drawn to him. I couldn't look away. I was locked into his gaze.

His mouth pulled up into a sly grin as he took one step in my direction.

That one step made my heart thump loudly in my chest.

His eyebrows rose in a cheeky manner as if saying 'Would you dare it?' I looked down slowly feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. I knew he would take my distraction for a confirmation.

However, as I looked up again he had disappeared.

I felt my eyebrows crease together as I glanced around. How could he have disappeared that quickly?

I took a few steps forward standing on this tips of my toes, trying to see over the sea of people, but it was no use, he was gone.

I turned around and sighed as an unexplained anger washed though me. I headed quickly towards a small black door, hoping that it was the exit.

I looked back once more in a final search for this mystery man. But my last hopes were vanished.

I turned back around and started to walk through the door, then froze. Standing there looking like a male model, was the mystery man. I couldn't help but notice that his lips were only inches away from mine. I looked up from his lips into those eyes, those depthless blue eyes. They crowded my vision, everything in the edges turning to a white haze. He let out a slow breathtaking laugh, breaking the tension. I looked down shyly, taking a step back, wow, he was so handsome, he put airbrushed celebrities to shame.

"Hi," I whispered in a small voice letting out a gust of air that I had been holding.

"Hi…" his lips pulled up the corners, undoubtedly amused at my pitiful attempt of conversation. And with that one word I found myself looking at him in awe, his voice was the most amazing sound I had ever heard, it felt like being a deaf person and hearing for the first time, "I'm Zane Vandermorse,"

What an unusual name, though I guess it did suit him, he was defiantly not ordinary; everything about him reeked with unfamiliarity. He was, as I said before, a mystery… a mystery that I wanted to solve.

He leaned in closer, grasping my chin in his thumb and index finger forcing me to look at him.

His lips was puckered up to the side as he studied my expression "and what's your name?" his voice hinted a European background, though my limited knowledge of the world and its countries made me unable to say which part of Europe exactly it was.

It took me a while to answer his question his sweet breath corrupted my thoughts, what was my name? "Umm…" I stumbled sounding like a complete idiot "I'm Olivia Clemons, but my friends call me Livi, or Liv."

He smiled at me warmly in spite of my idiotic mumble.

"Well Livi…" The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine, "Has anyone told you are extremely beautiful"

I felt my cheeks flame blood red as a wide, goofy smile spread across my face. He thought I was pretty!

"And you look very, tasty." The way he said the line, so casually as if he was just complimenting a nice meal, instead of complimenting how I could make a nice meal, made something stir inside me, and not in the good kind of way, it was fear. My eyebrows knotted up in confusion, what did he mean I looked tasty?

"W-what" I mumbled, nervousness clear in my voice.

His only reply was a grin filled with pearly whites that wiped my thoughts clean.

I looked down feeling heat rise to my cheeks, shocked at how much his smile impacted me, I mean I don't even know this guy, but already I'm going all idiotic just at his mere presence.

When I looked back up I gasped. He had inclined his head closer to mine, the small space between our lips before, was now only millimeters apart. His eyes burned into mine with such intensity that I thought it would physically hurt to look away, the look in his eyes held a burning desire. He turned my head to the side in a quick but gentle movement, with the fingers that still grasped my chin. He arched my neck revealing it to his eyesight, then with slow and cautious movements he lent in forward as if to kiss me. The closer he brought his face to my neck the faster my heart would pound, blood boiled in my veins. Why was I allowing this, how could I let some stranger kiss me? Although my mind was telling me to run, to escape as fast as I could, I could not find in me to object. He bent down further his smooth soft lips touching the bare of my neck and then I felt the pain…


End file.
